Peddie and Fabian Fan Fic
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: Eddie is shot while protecting patricia, Eddie needs to find patricia and save her from the kidnapper


Fabian: I'm not so sure about this Eddie it looks dangerous. Eddie: Fabian come on grow some balls yeah. Fabian pulled a sarcastic face at Eddie behind his back

Patricia: yeah Eddie lets go back, lunch is almost over.

Patricia gave Eddie her cute eyes, Eddie smiled

Eddie: its ok yacker your with me ill protect you.

Patricia smiled. Fabian pulled a funny face Patricia: ok then Fabian: well im going back have fun but not too much fun ill cover for you back at school, hurry back you know how mr sweet is.

Eddie:(chuckeling) yeah thanks Fabian see ya. Patricia and eddie start to walk off.

Patricia: oh crap look who escaped from the sewer

Eddie: (chuckling) who

Patrica: that munted thing over there

Eddie: who do you mean

Patricia: that guy over there with the dark messy hair with the motorbike

Eddie: he looks like an idiot how do you know him and why do you hate him so much

Patricia: it's a long story oh flip he is coming over. we should get out of here ,we could go to the new theme park another time.

Eddie: patricia I told you ill protect you I wont let anything happen to you it will be fine

Patricia: thanks Eddie but you don't know what he is like he will rip you too shreds literally

eddie: na I could take him what's his name anyway

Patricia: rover I don't know what his last name is.

Eddie: hahahahahahahaha ROVER did you say rover isant that like a dogs name hahahahhaha woof woof hahahahaha

Patricia: shhh hes almost here don't look at him.

Rover: hey pattycakes give me a kiss my sexylisous

Eddie stood in front of patricia

Eddie: yo rover go play with your squeaky toy fetch good boy, and if you want to kiss something kiss my ass.

Rover: I wasent talking you, so don't poke you fat nose into other people business so anyway Patricia come here  
Rovers friends picked up patricia and begun to take her away to rover

Eddie: get off her (and punched one of the guys in the face and kicked the other one in the stomach)

Rover got a gun out of his pocket. BANG BANG!

Patricia:EDDIE!

Eddie was laying on the ground with two bullets in his stomach rolling around in pain he could see a blur of Patricia shouting his name and being dragged away by rover then he blacked out.

At Anubis house

Fabian walked into his and eddies room Fabian: Hey Eddie how was….

Eddie was no where to be seen.

Fabian ran upstairs to Patricia's room, Patricia was gone too.

As Fabian was walking down the stairs he passed willow

Fabian: hey willow have you seen eddie or patricia.

Willow: yeah of couse I have, I share a room with patricia and you share a room with eddie duh….

Fabian: no willow I mean have you seen them today.

Willow: it is lovely wheather today don't you think so

Fabian: willow concentrate please this is important have you seen patricia or eddie today

Yeah I saw them at breakfast so did you remember you are being a little bit silly today aren't you ,oh look theres alfie (willow starts to walk of) hey alfie

Fabian: thanks willow loads of help (whispering to himself) (being sarcastic)

Trudy passed Fabian carrying a washing basket, taking it into the laundry room.

Fabian: ah trudy have you seen eddie or patricia recently

Trudy: um not since this morning, when you left for school. Fabian, can you do me a favor and help me with the washing?(she passed Fabian some clothes)

3 hours later

Trudy: DINNER TIME!

Everyone rushed downstairs to the table but Eddie and Patricia's chair's remained empty

Trudy: still no sign of Eddie or Patricia, oh now I'm worried I'll go tell victor

Fabian: no trudy there is no need to tell victor I think they are still at the school catching up on some work

Trudy: that doesn't sound like them

Fabian: well its true

Trudy: don't be rude Fabian.

1 hour later by this time it was 7:30 PM

Fabian tried ringing Eddie for the 10th time but still no answer.

Fabian grabbed his coat and sneaked out of the front door and began to walk to the theme park where Eddie and Patricia were supposed to be ,as he got closer he saw a body lying on the ground, covered in blood

He slowly approached the body then he saw that it was Eddie…

Fabian: EDDIE!

He quickly got out his phone and called 999

Fabian: Eddie hold on, help is coming. 10 minuets later the ambulance came and took Eddie to hospital with Fabian by his side while he was calling Anubis house

Fabian(shaking) um hello Trudy, this is Fabian um I am in an ambulance with Eddie ,he has been shot, I wanted to let you know where we are and that you should come to the hospital quick. Half an hour later Trudy ran into through the hospital doors

Trudy: I'm looking for Eddie miller

Woman: he is having the bullets removed at the moment but he is on the 4th floor, you can go up and wait there is a boy waiting up there already who came in with him and found him.

Trudy ran up to the elevator and pressed the 4th floor button when she got up there she saw Fabian waiting outside the examination room, crying.

Trudy: aw Fabian it will be fine eddie will be ok

Fabian: he is my best friend trudy (trudy puts her arms round him) Trudy: aw come he (Fabian is crying in trudys arms). The next morning Eddie wakes to see Fabian asleep on the side of his bed

Eddie: hey buddy (in a weak voice) Fabian: Eddie! (Fabian squeezes Eddie tight)

Eddie: dude ow in pain here, where Patricia!

Fabian: oh Eddie, we couldn't find her do you know what happened was she shot like you.

Eddie began to pull all the wires off of him and get out of his hospital bed

Fabian: woah woah eddie where are you going you have to stay in bed and rest Eddie: im going to get patricia

Fabian: I never thought id say this but you have too stay in bed, eddie ill go Eddie: no Fabian! I said ill protect her and not let anything hurt her ever! Fabian: well at least let me come with you

Eddie: sure come on(he starts to walk off) Women: um you have to stay in bed so you can heal Eddie: I don't think so, I'm going to save my girlfriend!

Woman: do you realize how much blood you lost you were lying bleeding to death for about 6 hours you could of died you are a very lucky boy (speaks into the microphone) stop him! 2 men run up to Eddie and grab him but he kicks them away making them fall onto the ground

Eddie: Fabian hurry.

Eddie and Fabian rush into the lift and press the groundfloor button they run as fast as they can out the door and get on the bus to Anubis house.

Eddie: ahhh god it hurts Fabian we need to go to Anubis house so I can get out of this stupid dress

Fabian: Its not a dress it's a gown Eddie: whatever.

Trudy: oh eddie back so soon Eddie: yeah they let me out for good behavior haha

Trudy looked confused Fabian: (pushing eddie into the bedroom) bye trudy Eddie begins to change his clothes

Eddie: dude look away you perv

Fabian: ok ill wait outside

Eddie looked into the mirror and stared at his bruised, and bloodstained body. (Whispers to himself) oh rover you are going to wish you had not messed with me.

At rovers place

Rover: wakey wakey my sneaky baby (touching Patricia's face).

Patricia: (she looks up with her bruised muddy face) you're not going to get away with this you pervert Rover: well who is going to stop me your little American boyfriend I don't think so, he's dead.

Patricia turned her back and started crying

(flashback) Eddie: Patricia I told you ill protect you I won't let anything happen to you it will be fine. (end of flashback)

Back at Anubis house

Eddie came out of his bedroom

Fabian: about time

Eddie: chill looking this good takes time, let's go Fabian

They started walking to where Eddie last saw rover.

Fabian: so what happened?

Eddie: (flashback)when you left we came towards that dangerous town that everyone says never to go near yeah well we had to go through it and Patricia saw a guy she knew called rover I know dog name right well anyway he noticed Patricia and then he came up to us and started like flirting with her so I made fun off him, that was funny when I said that, then he got 2 of his friends to grab her so I beat them up and then I heard a bang after that I just blacked out but I could just hear Patricia calling my name(end of flashback)

And it was killing me that I couldn't do anything to help her that is what kept me alive I would of died if Patricia wasn't calling my name it was like I kept my heart beating so I could save her.

Fabian: oh my goodness, oh look there's a man over there lets ask him if he knows a man called rover and where he lives. Eddie: this is that bad town Fabian you don't talk to anyone.

At rovers place.

Rover: Come with me patty cakes

Patricia got up a followed rover

Rover: get the hand cuffs and put them on her Patricia: um I don't think, you are not putting them things on me. Rover: put them on Patricia or ill whip you again.

Patricia put her arms out so the men could put the handcuffs on her bruised wrists Rover: good girl pattycakes thats so you don't run off  
Patricia: don't you have a lead so you don't run of you pig ugly mutt, oh wait we want you too

One of the guards sniggered

Rover glared at him

Rover slapped Patricia round the face leaving a big red mark in a shape of a hand print

Patricia gasped with a tear in her eye

Rover: put her back in her cell too bad Patricia we were going to see how eddie dead body was getting on maybe later.

Rovers henchmen through Patricia back into her cell and slammed the door

Patricia looked at the ceiling

Patricia: Eddie where are you.

Back where Eddie and Fabian are.

Fabian: we cant find her I think we should call the police for help

Eddie: no were not giving up I said I would protect her, not the police, I will never ever give up. ow we better sit down why does my stomach hurt so much

Fabian: you were shot remember, I bet I know what Patricia will say when we get there what took you so long or heres the weasel.

Eddie: patricia thinks im dead so she wont say that and I wonder what she is thinking, the last thing I said to her was "Patricia I told you ill protect you I wont let anything happen to you it will be fine" , anyway im starving do you wanna get something to eat

Fabian: yeah theres a shop that dosent look disserted like the rest.

Eddie: hmm dessert you know what I could have now a giant waffle with that is covered with cream and cinnamon with sprinkles

Fabian: I doubt you can get that in a town like this. What about Patricia

Eddie: oh she will have the same

Fabian: no I mean shouldn't we go and save her.

Eddie: oh yeah but how about we get a take away then you we wont waste time.

Fabian and Eddie walk into the take away shop.

Back at rovers place

Rover: Patty cakes oh look at your face why have you got a cut lip and a black eye I know it is because you don't listen to me, why cant it be like we used to be like when we used to laugh and

(patrica butting in)

Patricia: and beating me up for no reason

Rover: hmhm yes well then what was your dead boyfriends name anyway

Patricia: his name IS Eddie he maybe dead but he will still find a way beyond the grave to stop you and make you pay for what you have done.

Back in the deserted town

Eddie: hurry up Fabian finish your lunch so we can find Patricia.

Fabian: I am finished we are waiting for you to finish.

Eddie: you've still got to finish your drink you silly billy.

Fabian: its cool how you are still your funny self even though your own girlfriend could be getting raped or be dead by that idiot.

Eddie stood up and put his hand on Fabians neck

Eddie: don't you ever say that again ok

Fabian: yeah yeah please let go please

Eddie let go and walked off

Fabian put the rubbish in the bin and went to follow Eddie but he had disappeared

Fabian: eddie!

Fabian began too see some men dressed in black emerging out of the shadows Fabian: oh no Man 1: Look what we have here

Man 2: A little boy who wants his mummy are you lost little boy.

Man 1: lets not play with are victims

Fabian: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eddie hears the scream

Eddie: Fabian

Eddie sees the men hitting Fabian

Eddie: let him go

Eddie punches the men and they run away Man2: we should get out of here come on

Eddie: dude sorry for leaving you

Fabian: its fine sorry for saying that about patricia Eddie: its ok well anyway next stop kick some ass and save girlfriend from kidnappers.

At rovers place

Patricia: (whispering to herself) come on there has got to be a way out of here, is there a way I can pick the lock?

Patricia empty's her pockets to find a hair slide witch would be perfect to pick the lock with.

Rover: hello patricia , id like to introduce you to some one my dad , dad

A man appers in a black leather jacket

Man: hello patricia, remember me

Patricia: Rufus I should of known, makes sense Rufus and rover your parents wanted dogs didn't they, rufus what are you doing here I thought we got rid off you.

Rufus: you will never get rid of me patricia ahhaha

Back at the town

Eddie: there's an old man I think I should ask him where rover might be (Fabian and eddie run up to the old man)

Eddie:Hi im eddie and this is Fabian we were wondering if you know where we could find a greasy haired munter called rover

Old man: im sorry I don't think I should talk to some young ladies like yourselves and is a munter a type of dog

Eddie: hahahhahahah we are not girls but that thing you said about rover was pretty hilarious hahhahaha

Fabian: please ,rover has kidnapped our friend so we really need to find where he ,is he is a man with scruffy dark hair

Old man: I think there is a place called rover something at the other side of town that way.

Eddie: k thanks sir Fabian come on

Eddie and Fabian run north hoping to find rovers place

Eddie: there it is finally, Patricia I'm coming (eddie starts to run but Fabian pulls him back)

Fabian: you cant just go running in you have to have a plan

Eddie: beat everyone up then kill rover and save Patricia brilliant plan

Fabian: 1 your hurt 2 you cant just go around killing people.

Eddie: come on let's go

Fabian and Eddie began to walk closer to abandoned shack that belongs to rover

Eddie: finally were here I can't wait to see the look on rovers face when he finds out I'm alive.

Fabian: one thing how do we get in

Eddie: Fabian come on don't you know me at all, your talking to the guy who can pick a lock with his eyes closed.

Fabian: okay Einstein, what are you going to pick the lock with?

Eddie: ahh I got an idea let me stand on your shoulders so I can see inside through that window up there

Fabian :( whispering) Eddie that window is way too high and wouldn't it be more logical if I stood on your shoulders, I mean I'm much smaller than you and smaller boned.

Eddie: What! , are you calling me fat?

Fabian: no no no I'm just saying…

Two of rover's men come round the corner trapping Eddie and Fabian.

Man 1: when you 2 ladies are done bickering

Eddie: oh crud

The men grabbed Eddie and Fabian

Inside rovers abandoned shack

Rufus: come on Patricia, do as you are told.

Patricia refused and shook her head

Rufus: tie her up

Rovers men grabbed Patricia and tied her to a chair

One of rover's men came in

Man 2: sir we have found some introducers, they were snooping around the base.

Rover: bring them in

The guards brought Eddie and Fabian in; they were handcuffed to the rovers men.

Patricia: EDDIE! (Patricia's face lit up)

Eddie: PATRICIA! (Eddie tried to run up to her but he couldn't) get of off me!

Rover: so if it isn't the little hero back from the grave, why won't you die?!

Eddie turns his head to Fabian

Eddie: this wouldn't of happened if you hadn't of called me fat (whispering)

Fabian: I told you I didn't call you fat I just said were built bigger than me that's all

Rover: SHUT UP! Tie them up over there (pointing to the other side of the room from Patricia)

Now Eddie could see the cuts and bruises from Patricia's dull, pale, face.

Eddie: WHAT DID YOU DO TO PATRICIA!

Rover: boys, I would like to introduce you to someone

Eddie: TELL ME!

Rover: ok keep your hair on ill tell you after I introduce you to my father

Eddie: oh great were meeting each others families isn't this fun maybe afterwards we could knit each other some pretty scarf's

Fabian and Patricia sniggered

Rover: father (pointing to a man in the shadows)

(The man stepped out of the shadows so his face was visible to Eddie and Fabian)

Fabian: Rufus…

Rufus: hello boys

Fabian and Eddie were too shocked to say anything else, they just sat there in shock

Rufus: rover this is the osirean (pointing to Eddie)

Eddie: actually I lost my powers I'm not the osirean anymore.

Rufus: nonono you don't but in when adults are talking, for that you get punished, go slap Patricia.

Eddie: (shouting) noooo leave her alone!

Rover walked up to Patricia and slapped her round the face

Eddie: (tried his hardest to escape but he couldn't) nooooooooo get off her, oh you are going to wish you had never messed with me and Patricia (in an angry voice).

Rufus: butting in again, when will you learn?

Rover: should I hurt him instead

Rufus: if you can

Rover put his thumbs on top of eddies tummy and pressed down hard on where the bullets where

Eddie: (in pain) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stoppppppp! please please! (tears came down his face)

Patricia: EDDIE! , Stop hurting him! ( tears coming down her face)

Fabian: stop it stop it now! (Trying to hold in the tears) please just stop it!

Rufus: come on rover, you can stop now I think he has learnt his lesson, lets go get some sleep and give them one more night together before they die tomorrow, starting with the ex osirean.

The room is cleared, leaving only Eddie, Fabian and Patricia tied up.

Eddie: I'm so sorry Patricia, I said I would protect you but I obviously can't even do that now.

Patricia: its ok Eddie, you tried, you survived 2 bullets to the stomach, then you even came all this way to find me.

Eddie looked up and smirked but the started to cry

Eddie: (to Patricia) I love you (crying)

Patricia: I love you too (crying)

Eddie: this is all my fault if I hadn't of wanted to go to that stupid theme park

Fabian: guys this isn't over we could still escape, why are you just giving up? Come on.

Eddie: Yeah but how?

Fabian: does anyone have a phone or something sharp to cut the ropes with?

Patricia: um Fabian

Fabian: yeah Patricia

Patricia: if I had a phone or something sharp I wouldn't be in this mess you dumb ass

Eddie: they may of hurt your beautiful face and skin but they didn't hurt your funny personality.

Patricia smiles and Eddie

Fabian: I do still exist you know and I'm obviously the only one who hasn't given up yet come on guys.

Patricia: I just remembered, I've got a hair slide in my pocket, hopefully I can get it and pick the locks for the hand cuffs

Eddie: great Idea Yacker

Patricia started to reach into her back pocket

Patricia: got it

Fabian: good work

Patricia began too pick the lock on the hand cuffs

Patricia: done it

Patricia pulled the handcuffs off of her wrists, then ran over to eddie and Fabian and picked the locks of the handcuffs

Fabian and eddie got up , eddie stroked patricias bruised, bashed up face

Eddie: what have they done to you?

Patricia looked into eddies eyes and smiled

Peddie kissed

Fabian: hmhm guys I hate to stop the love but it might be a good idea if we get out of here

Fabian opens the door just a crack.

Fabian: (whispering) there are too guards outside but they are asleep

Eddie: then what are you waiting for, for them to wake up

Fabian: no I was just telling you.

The gang creeped past all the guards, they then saw the door

Patricia: Eddie, there's the door lets go

Eddie tried to open the door

Eddie: great, its locked (sarcastic)

Fabian: come one hopefully we can find another door.

Patricia: hey guys is that an lift that goes to outside over there

Fabian: yeah it is

Eddie: good work yacker

Fabian, Patricia and Eddie ran up to it and pressed the button that's leads to outside.

Eddie: Fabian, look after her

Fabian nodded

Patricia: what (Patricia tries to walk out the lift but Fabian graspes hold of her arm and the doors of the lift close)

When Fabian and Patricia get outside

Patricia: Fabian get off me (she tries to pull herself away from him) we have to go and help Eddie

Fabian: I promised him that I will protect you and the only safe place around here is Anubis house, come on Patricia lets at least go and get help.

Patricia: ok just get you geeky little hands of off me or he won't be the only one who gets hurt.

Fabian let go

Fabian and Patricia ran off hoping to get back to Anubis house and back, in time to help Eddie.

Inside rovers place

Eddie: (whispering to himself) where are you, where are you, where are you.

Eddie looked in all of the rooms until he came across a small room that was pitch black but the only thing that was visible was a shiny thing hanging at the back of the room.

Eddie: what is that? (Whispering to himself) Rufus: looking for something (behind Eddie)

Rufus pushed Eddie into the dark room and locked the door.

Eddie: you won't get away with this Rufus

Rufus: oh but who is going to stop me certainly not you, you don't know what room you are in.

Eddie looked around to find out where he was he soon relised he was in the gas room.

Eddie: oh snap

Rufus cut the pipe that stops the gas from leaking out; the gas slowly started flowing out surrounding the room

Eddie began to choke and slid down the wall

Back with Patricia and Fabian

Patricia: uh how much longer

Fabian: about an hour and a half

Patricia: I wonder what eddies doing now, I really hope he is ok

Fabian: me too Patricia, me too (Fabian looked behind them)

Back in the gas room

Eddie: cough cough I really need to get out of here (Eddie got up slowly and tried to look for a way out) I need to… (Eddie slid back down the wall and this time started to close his eyes, then he heard the door and footsteps running towards him he could feel someone lifting him up and carrying him somewhere and a little voice telling him to wake up, he opens his eyes to see Patricia sitting there, trying to wake him up

Patricia: Eddie! Eddie: Patricia? (Eddie gets up and goes up to Fabian) Fabian, I told you to go and keep Patricia safe, one simple instruction and you couldn't even do that.

Fabian: well Eddie, Anubis house is about 4 miles away by the time we would have got there and back you could have been dead and we weren't going to let that happen and you would be dead right now if we hadn't of came back.

Patricia: guys! You need to stop squabbling all the time; well anyway I think we need to get out of here otherwise we are all going to get killed ok!

Eddie: yeah, but what about rover and Rufus

Fabian: we should escape and tell the police like normal people, not go on a killing spree

Eddie: god Fabian you're such a kill joy, fine then we will go but, I don't want to let them get away with what they have done with Patricia.

Fabian: the police wont let that happen, come on

Eddie, Fabian and Patricia started walking back to Anubis house

As they walked through the Anubis house doors

Mr. Sweet was standing there crying

Eddie: dad what's wrong (looking worried)

Mr. Sweet: oh Eddie you're safe!

Mr. Sweet ran up to Eddie and squeezed him tight

Eddie: ow dad, I got shot remember

Mr. Sweet: oh yes, sorry Eddie but why did you escape from the hospital?

Eddie: to save Patricia obviously, she was kidnapped by Rufus and his revolting son.

Mr. Sweet: Again?!

Eddie: what Patricia you were kidnapped before by them?

Patricia: a few years ago I got kidnapped by Rufus then Nina, Fabian and amber came to save me

Mr. Sweet: and Mrs. Andrews don't forget about her, well anyway Eddie you should get some rest

Eddie: yacker come sleep in our room tonight

Mr. Sweet: um that is quite un-necessary

Eddie: Dad I've got to protect her

Patricia: its ok Eddie, I can protect myself

Eddie: are you sure

Patricia: I'm sure

That night

Everyone was sleeping when Patricia's phone started ringing, willow woke up

Willow: Patricia you phone is ringing

Patricia woke up and answered her phone

Patricia: (yawn) hello

Man on phone: hello Patricia

Patricia: who is this?

Man on phone: that doesn't matter just pass the phone to your little boyfriend

Patricia crept downstairs and went into Eddie and Fabians room

Patricia: (whispering) Eddie, Eddie

Fabian woke up

Fabian: (whispering) Patricia what are doing here?

Patricia: There is a weird man on the phone for Eddie

Fabian got up and crept over to Eddie

Fabian: Eddie!

Eddie rolled over and Farted then started snoring

Patricia: OH MY GOD HAHAHA That is my boyfriend

Fabian: I get it every night

Fabian shook Eddie to wake him up

Eddie woke up

Eddie: what! Uh what stinks in here, Fabian: you didn't do it again did you? uh Yacker I get this every night.

Patricia: Eddie there is a weird guy on the phone for you

Eddie took the phone off of Patricia

Eddie: hello

Man on phone: about time I've been waiting for you Edison

Eddie: who is this (looking and sounding worried)

Man on phone: that's irrelevant all you need to know is if you want to see your mother again come to the airport by 12.00pm tomorrow or we will kill her then your next, NO POLICE OR ADULTS! Or it will be very bad for her

Eddie: Let me hear her voice, how do I know your not lying

Man: very well

Eddies mum: Eddie where are you

Man: that's enough

Eddie: let her go or you will wish you had never been born you (man hangs up)

Fabian: Eddie what is it?

Eddie sat there with tears coming down his face.

Eddie: Patricia you should go back to bed (while passing her, her phone).

Patricia leaves

Fabian: Eddie just tell me what's wrong

Eddie: Nothing Fabian! I'm fine!

Fabian: but you're crying

Eddie snuggled up in bed and tried to back to sleep.

That morning

Eddie got up really early so he could have time to think

Eddie: (in his head) (While writing a note to Fabian) 'Dear Fabian You are my best friend and I want you never to forget me but I'm leaving and will probably never come back, look after yacker for me, she can be a handful so prepare, I hope you have a amazing life but the time has come to say good bye Love Eddie.

Eddie put that letter on Fabians desk, hoping Fabian would get some revision done like he does every morning. He then sat back on his bed to write a letter for Patricia.

Eddie: (in his head) (writing a letter)

Dear my gorgeous Patricia (yacker)

I remember how I felt the first time

I saw you; it was love at first sight

I have always loved you and always will

But I am leaving and might never come back,

I want you to never forget me and to remember me how I was, so the time has come to say good bye, bye my beautiful yacker, keep talking, love Eddie (weasel, weasel face)

A tear came from Eddies eyes and dripped down his face and onto the Paper.

Eddie then put the letter with Fabians one and slowly walked out the doors for what he thinks is the last time.

1hr later

Fabian woke up

Fabian: morning Eddie, Eddie, where is he (talking to himself)

He walked over to his desk to do some revision like always, he then saw 2 pieces of paper on his desk one addressed to Patricia and one to himself he then ran upstairs to show Patricia hers

Patricia and Fabian then read their letters

A tear came down Patricia's face and landed right next to eddies tear

Fabian: what do you think is going on Patricia, Eddie wouldn't just leave?

Patricia: It must be something to do with that phone call last night, (Patricia's face lit up) I just remembered my phone automatically records phone calls, so if we play that back we can find out where he was

Patricia and Fabian listened to the recorded phone call

Patricia: right Eddie is at the airport, you go into Alfies room and get some of his stupid weapons and ill get dressed

Fabian: Um Patricia your not coming its too dangerous

Patricia: WHAT! Eddie put in your letter to look after me didn't he?

Fabian: yes

Patricia: well I can look after myself (she chuckles)

30 minuets later

As Patricia and Fabian were walking down the stairs Trudy stopped them

Trudy: Excuse me you two, where do you think you are going.

Patricia: To School

Trudy: On a Saturday, I don't think so (saying with a chuckle) come have some of Alfie's birthday breakfast, (pushing them into the dining room)

Patricia: (whispering to Fabian) What's the Time

Fabian: (looking at his watch) 10:00am (whispering back to her)

Patricia: and how long does it take to get to the airport from here (whispering)

Fabian: 1hr 45 minutes (whispering)

Patricia: but we've got to be there by 12 to save him (clinging on to Fabian)

Fabian: I Know, I know

Jerome: OH MY GOD! Fabian and Patricia together whoo I never saw that one coming hahahahahha!

Joy: Patricia, are you seriously going out with Fabian

Patricia: NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO OUT WITH A GEEKY NERD LIKE Fabian? No offence Fabian

Fabian: none taken

Jerome: aww that is what I call love

Fabian: JEROME!

Willow: Patricia and Fabian sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come love then comes marriage then come a baby in a baby carriage hahaha.

Alfie: you guys this is my birthday breakfast

Patricia: sorry alfie but we have got to get going( Patricia and Fabian stood up)

Jerome: on a date I presume

Patricia walked round the table and picked up a jug of milk and poured over Jerome

Patricia: shut the hell up slime ball

Alfie: Patricia please stay, the cake will come in a minute its chocolate, your favorite.

Patricia: sorry Alfie, save a piece for me, I'll have it later

Patricia pulled Fabian out of the room

1HR 30MINS later

Outside the airport

Eddie (looked at his watch)

Eddie: Quarter to twelve almost time

Eddie began to see two shadows emerging from the distance as they came closer he recognized them, they were rover and Rufus, there was no sign of his mum

Eddie: where is my mum?

Rufus: listen to him rover he sounds like a little kid who has lost his mum hahaha

Rover reached into his pocket but the thing that he wanted had gone

Rufus: What are you doing?

Rover: its gone the G-U-N has gone

Rufus Reached into his pocket a got out his gun and fired it at Eddie

A Small dark haired boy rushed out and jumped in front of Eddie taking the bullet.

Eddie: FABIAN, FABIAN! (Shouting)

Rover: you hit the wrong guy

Rufus: I know RUN

They turned around but they were stopped

By a girl holding a gun to them

Girl: do you like my gun

Rover: Patricia come on remember all the fun we had

Rufus: I have a gun too what is stopping me from shooting you first.

Patricia: THIS (Patricia blew a whistle and lots of policemen came out holding guns to Rover and rufus

Rover: oh Crap

Eddie: Fabian!

Eddie: Fabian hold on come on buddy, HELP SOMEONE HELP!

Patricia ran up to them

Eddie: Patricia go get help

A few hours later at the hospital

Patricia and Eddie are waiting for Fabian in the waiting room

Eddie: So Patricia, how did you know where I was

Patricia: my phone recorded the conversation

Eddie: good ol phones (smirked) Thanks Yacker

Peddie kiss and hold hands

Fabian comes out of the examination room with a sling on his arm

Eddie and Patricia get up and go over to Fabian

Eddie: you ok buddy

Fabian: I'm fine Eddie; just to tell you don't listen to the rumors at Anubis house about me and Patricia

Eddie: what rumors?

Patricia: Jerome has been telling everyone that Fabian and I are going out just because we were whispering at the table about going and saving you.

Eddie: OK oh look taxi is here

Eddie, Fabian and Patricia get into the taxi

Fabian: what happened to Rover and Rufus?

Patricia: They were arrested and are facing life in jail

Eddie: good if they ever mess with us three again I'll kill them

Eddie put his hands round his friends

Fabian: sibuna (while putting his hand over his eye)

Eddie: sibuna (while putting his hand over his eye)

Patricia: sibuna (while putting her hand over her eye)

Taxi driver: Anubis house yeah?

Eddie: yeah

Taxi driver: do you guys know Nina martin

Fabian: yeah she's my ex girlfriend why

Taxi driver: I used to drive her to Anubis house every year but then she stopped coming, you must be Fabian

Fabian: yes how do you know?

Taxi driver: she used to talk about you all the time.

Fabians face went red in embarrassment

Taxi driver: there you go, Anubis house

Eddie: Thanks (while paying him)

Alfie came rushing out

Alfie: Trixie

Patricia: What is it Alfie

Alfie: I saved you a piece of cake

THE END


End file.
